Hit The Lights
For the Just Dance Kids 2014 routine, see Hit The Lights (Just Dance Kids 2014). (DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = December 11, 2012 (JD4) January 8, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort = Low ( ) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD4 Black Rock JDU 1A: 1B: Brown 2A: Purple 2B: Blue-Violet |pc = |gc = (Main) (Main) (Arrows) |lc = (Main) |pictos = 82 |dura = 3:12 |nowc = HitTheLights |audio = |perf = Laura Ferretti |from = album }} "Hit The Lights" by is featured on (as a downloadable track), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She wears a silver headband which wraps around her reddish-brown hair tied in a ponytail. She also wears a red and silver bodice, an unbuttoned hoodie, as well as a pair of black pants held up by a red belt. There is a sparkly pink wristband on her left wrist, and she wears a pair of pink heeled shoes. Background The background is mostly composed of moving colored neon lights. In the verses, a neon pink outline of a city appears in a blue background, with occasional spotlights and sunset-colored hazes coming out of the center. Rainbow squares also zoom by as if to form a pathway to the city. The choruses and post-choruses comprises of a deep purple background, yellow spotlights shooting upwards, and circular lights shooting out. There are also star gates lining a rainbow checkered floor leading to the yellow spotlights. During the bridge, white lines shoot towards the top and a golden haze come out of the center. In the Xbox 360 version of , along with and on all consoles, red hazes shoots out of the center of the yellow spotlights during the choruses and post-choruses. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Lunge and bow forward with both hands outstretched behind. HitTheLightsallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Hitthegold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Hit The Lights ''is featured in the following mashup: *All About That Bass'' (Divas) *''Animals'' (Club) *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) *''Want To Want Me'' Captions Hit The Lights appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Can t find my pockets *In Which Pocket? *Push My Shoulders Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Selena Gomez & The Scene in the main series. **Including Naturally ( ), A Year Without Rain ( ), and Intuition ( ), this is the fifth song in the franchise. *"Damn" is censored. *Some lyric changes are present throughout the lyrics. **On the Wii U version of , the apostrophe from the word "tryin " (in the lines "Still you re tryin /Get it out your brain" is incorrectly replaced with an exclamation point. **In and , the lines "But you re too … scared to fly" and "But you re too … scared to try" are separated so it reads "But you re too … /Scared to fly" and "But you re too … /Scared to try". Classic *In the menu icon, the coach s glove is more pointed to brown rather than to orange. *Four pictograms lack their trademark white outline around their bodies. **This is the third case in , after Disturbia and one of Le Freak s remade pictograms for Mashups and Puppet Master Modes. *An unseen part can be found in the game files, in which the coach can be seen leaving after she spins. **It is also used in All About That Bass s Mashup. *Sound effects have been added in appearances after . **A whooshing sound can be heard at the beginning of the routine in later games, when the coach appears. **At the end of the song, when the dancer spins into golden dust, a sparkle sound effect is heard. Gallery Game Files hitthelights.jpg|''Hit The Lights'' Hitthelightsdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach hitthelights_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png| album coach HitsTheLights_cover_albumbkg.png| album background HitTheLights banner bkg.png| menu banner HitTheLights_map_bkg.png| map background hitthelights_cover@2x.jpg| cover HitTheLights1024.png| cover 417.png|Avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN HittheLights.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND HittheLights.png|Diamond avatar hit the lights pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Hitthelights jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Hit The Lights'' on the menu Hitthelights jd4 cover.png| cover Hitthelights jd2017 menu.png|''Hit The Lights'' on the menu Hitthelights jd2017 load.png| loading screen Hitthelights jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen hitthelights jdnow menu new.png|'' '' on the (updated) menu hitthelights jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen hitthelights jdnow score.png| (updated) score screen hitthelights jd2018 menu.png|''Hit The Lights'' on the menu hitthelights jd2018 load.png| loading screen hitthelights jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Hitthelights jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Hitthelights jd2019 load.png| loading screen Hitthelights jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements hitthelights_beta_albumcoach.png|Beta album coachhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhkJrAVhgiE Promotional Images hitthelights jd4 promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others htlroutina.png|No GUI gameplay Videos Official Music Video Selena Gomez & The Scene - Hit The Lights Selena Gomez & The Scene - Hit The Lights (Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Kids 2014) Teasers Hit the Lights - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (US) Hit the Lights - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Hit the Lights - Just Dance 4 Hit the Lights - Just Dance Now JUST DANCE 2016 - Unlimited - Hit the lights 5☆ stars - Hit The Lights - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect Hit the Lights - Just Dance 2018 Hit The Lights - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation de:Hit The Lights es:Hit The Lights. Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Selena Gomez & the Scene Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Downgrade